The Real Wonderland
by huntyrjameson
Summary: Alix Kryss is your average teenager. That is, until she finds out her best friends are from some crazy made up place that she read about in a book. When they bring her to their homeland, she discovers some secrets from her past. She also realizes that Wonderland isn't as wonderful as it seems!
1. Chapter I

The red paint drips down the page like a stream of blood, mixing with the blue and yellow hues making up the painting. The colors swirl together throughout the page and the landscape takes form. The painting starts to look more and more like I had planned. I get completely lost in the music surrounding me and in the paint brush balanced in my hand.

The painting is inspired by a dream. The dream was of a land that holds a beauty like one could never imagine. The scene I am trying to portray is a beach where the sand is made of pure gold and crystal clear, glass-like stones. The ocean itself is blood-red, swirled with purple, and a deep turquoise foam that leads each wave to the shore. Though the colors are so vibrant they're almost painful to look at, the sea is a sort of transparent. If I were to walk into the water, I would be able to see myself clearly as if I were still standing on the beach. The sky is a neon green with pink and blue cotton candy-esque clouds.

A loud knock on the bedroom door breaks me out of my trance. "Alix! Wake up!" I jump, nearly knocking my easel and all of my paints to the floor. The clock next to my bed starts to beep and I rub my eyes. I never went back to sleep. I look down at my bell bottom leggings and loose white tee. I'm covered in paint.

The knocking on my door becomes a persistent pounding. With each loud _**BOOM**_ I become more and more irritated. "Cut it out Bryanna Elizabeth!" I yell at my fourteen year old sister, using the middle name she hates.

Stomping footsteps recede from my door getting quieter as my sister goes down the steps. Finally looking over at my clock, which is still beeping, I notice that I only have fifteen minutes to get ready. "Crap," I mumble.

I had woken up at ten after only having been asleep for about an hour. The dream had been so vivid in my head that I wanted to get the image onto paper before I forgot. Now, it's 6:30 in the morning and I'm nowhere near done. I was surprised that Bry hadn't heard the music I had been blasting until I realized that I had my earbuds in. I'm just so smart when I'm tired.

I sit down on the floor after turning my alarm off and decide, right then and there, that I'm going to wear my paint covered clothing to school,

instead of worrying about finding a new outfit. I'll just have to throw on a colorful flower-crown and call it a day. I close my eyes and try to clear my head before going down to face my crazy siblings and my lawyer of a mother who doesn't approve of my 'gypsy stage.' The image from my dream plays through my head vividly while I sit here, running my fingers through the short, curly mess atop my head. Down below my room I can hear my mom laughing at something my brother, Cam, said. I can practically hear Bryanna rolling her eyes.

After sitting there for about two minutes, I get up to look in the mirror. I let out an audible sigh of relief to see that my hair isn't in too bad of a state. With my curly hair in a pixie cut, the top of my head can sometimes look like a red loofa. I quickly look back into my room for the time. When I'm running late, time seems to fly by even faster. I quickly brush my teeth and grab the closest flower crown as I rush out of my room. Flying down the steps, my mom starts to get impatient waiting. _**HONK**_ , I hear the horn and, once again startled by the sudden noise, jump. Laughing at myself, I yawn and grab an apple off of the counter before heading out the door.

"Mornin' Momma," I say as I get into the back seat of my mom's Subaru. I take a big bite of my apple and whack Bry on the back of the head.

"What was that for, Lix?!" she exclaims, turning around in her seat to flick me.

I stick my tongue out after swallowing the apple, "I called shotgun last night!"

My mom starts the car and starts to back out of the driveway. "Ladies, please. Can we go one morning without this fight?"

Bry and I look at each other and roll our eyes, "Yes mother dearest." We both burst out laughing and I see a smile playing at the corner of my mom's lips.

"Girls," Cam says in an annoyed tone next to me. I shove his arm playfully.

"Awe, it's okay little orphan Annie," I say, joking about the bright red, curly, mop of hair he has. "By the way, Harry Potter wants his glasses back."

Cam scoffs, I can practically hear the gears grinding in his head as he tries to think of a comeback. "Yeah? Well, Shrek wants his face back!"

I roll my eyes, "That's so original, baby bro."

"Enough Alix! I'm disappointed in you Cameron, usually you're bigger than your sister's games." My mom shoots me a look in the rearview mirror. I cross my arms and turn to look out the window. I was just trying to have a bit of fun!

We all sit in silence the rest of the way to Cam's school. I find myself thinking back to the dream. I desperately want to get back home so I can finish my painting. Besides, I didn't get any sleep so I'm definitely going to crash at some point. The car jerks as it comes to a stop and I hear the door open beside me. Mom and Bry call out goodbyes to Cam, but I just stay quiet. The car starts moving and I can hear my sister saying something to my mom, but I just tune her out and stick my earbuds in. Even though it's not a far drive from the middle school to the high school, the soft music and images from my dream lull me into a light sleep.

A little while later, the Subaru stops behind my large high school. I lazily open my eyes. Students are rushing everywhere in the parking lot. For the average high schooler, there's so much to do before the first bell rings, catch up with friends that you just saw the previous day, go meet up with your girlfriend or boyfriend right in the middle of the doorway, or do the homework that was due a week ago so you get at least half credit. For me, it's pushing my way past the groups of people gathered in between cars, split up the makeout session that's blocking me from the getting into the school, and finding my only two friends.

"Bye Mom," I say, slowly getting out of the car and stretching. Bry stands in front of me, towering over me and my 5 foot 1 frame. She just has to wear four inch heels, adding on to her 5 foot 4 height. I try to get past her, but she blocks my every move.

"Bryanna, don't make me use your middle name. Let me past," I cross my arms and look up at her. "It's not funny, I have to get to homeroom."

I shove her aside and walk away, despite her protests. I know that she wants to share some 'Juicy gossip,' but I really am not in the mood to hear about how Julie Henderson is pregnant or how Greg Farnley got busted with drugs for the 16th time. In the distance, I can see my favorite twins and their 6 foot frames and stick-straight, deep brown hair piled on top of their heads in messy buns.

My best friends are completely oblivious to the world around them when they're talking about boys. I walk up behind them and hear a small bit of their conversation. "Will and Lix would be so cute, right?"

I roll my eyes but blush slightly, they both knew I have a huge crush on Will Barker. "Well if it isn't Veda and Zadora Twill," I say with a grin, interrupting their conversation.

Vee and Zady turn to look at me. "And here we have the infamous Alix Kryss," Vee says. "Speak of the devil."

The three of us laugh and head into the school. The next seven hours are going to be rough. Arm-in-arm, we go into homeroom. Just as I sit down, the booming voice of Mr. JW sounds through the loudspeaker.

"Alix Kryss, please report to the office."


	2. Chapter II

I groan as I stand to go to the office. Vee and Zady follow me out of the room in a chorus of ooh's, laughing like 6 year olds. The bell rings for students to get to homeroom. Students in varying grades give me dirty looks. Mr. JW almost never calls anyone to the office. One girl, Korette Carsyn I think, walks up beside me at taps me on the shoulder.

"Were you busted for drugs too?" she asks. Her eyes are bloodshot and by the tone in her voice, she's obviously high. This is the girl who's name is always being called over the loudspeaker. Usually it's by one of the secretaries though, not by Mr. JW himself.

I shake my head and quicken my pace. "Um, no," I say, trying to keep the judgement out of my voice. She matches my pace and soon we're both practically running down the hall.

"What'd you do, then?" she asks. Even though I play soccer and basketball, I think that Korette is on the track team. So, even though I'm having trouble breathing, she's easily matching whatever pace I set.

An idea pops into my head as we are about to round the corner. I stop completely while she's not paying attention. She keeps going, confused at where I went, and runs face first into the brick wall ahead of us. When she pulls her face away, she has a bloody nose and looks even more disoriented than before. I carefully walk up to her and grab her arm.

Gently pulling, I lead Korette to the nurse. When we are right outside her office, another announcement comes over the loudspeaker.

"Alix Kryss to the office… NOW!"

Mr. JW is mad, and that is never good for the person going to his office. I gently prod open the nurse's door and give Korette a push. As the door closes behind her and I start to walk away, I hear the nurse say, "What happened this time, Ette?"

I hurry to the office and see Mr. JW talking to Ed Joanes, my mom's fiance. Mr. JW's ears are bright red as he tries to stay calm. I slowly walk into the office and head towards the two men who are talking.

"I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get here!" I start. Mr. JW and Ed turn towards me. "I was walking by the mural wall and saw Korette Carsyn sitting there disoriented. Her nose was bleeding so-"

"I don't want any excuses Ms. Kryss," Mr. JW responds, cutting me off. I don't actually care if he knows my excuse, just that he knows I didn't mean to be late.

Ed looks at me, his expression is a mix of disappointment and confusion. I match the confusion on my face and turn to face Mr. JW. The red of his ears is spreading down his neck and making his face splotchy.

"Why was I called here? Did something happen to mom?" I turn to Ed. "Or Cam or Bry?" I start to become genuinely concerned.

Ed shakes his head. "No, Lix, this has nothing to do with your siblings, you know that. I'm very disappointed in you, young lady. Don't think your mother won't hear about this."

I've never liked the feeling I get when I disappoint someone. A feeling of confusion and sadness washes over me in waves. I just want to cry and apologize over and over for whatever they think I did wrong.

"Your punishment will be in-school suspension and after-school detention for a week. You will also need to make up all of the work you missed," Mr. JW says.

I look back and forth between Mr. JW's and Ed's faces. "Wait, I still don't know what I did wrong here. Whatever it is, I'm sorry, but I don't think I deserve that much punishment!" I start to grow irritated. I've disappointed people and been punished, and I don't even know what I did wrong!

Mr. JW opens his mouth to speak. Before he can get a word out, the fire alarm goes off. The automatic smoke detector system in our school doesn't work. More times than not, there's no real fire. It's usually just a student playing a prank, but whether or not the alarm is set off for a valid reason, the school follows evacuation protocol every time.

The students that pass the office don't seem like they are in a rush. Most of them look more bored or tired than anything else. The staff that populate the main office area are pushing to get out into the crowd of bustling students. I follow Ed and Mr. JW out into the sea of teenagers. I try to stick by them so I can find out what I did once we get outside, but I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me further into the group.

Bryanna keeps ahold of my arm as she talks to Veda and Zadora about something seemingly more important than her sister. When she finishes her sentence, she turns back to me. "So give me the juice, why were you called to the office?" It's just like Bry to want the gossip.

"I'm not sure," I reply over the wailing of the alarm and the murmuring of students as we file through the halls towards the exit. "Mr. JW didn't tell me yet, but Ed was there and I have detention and in-school suspension for a week."

Zady looks at me. "Wow, I guess innocent until proven guilty doesn't apply to high school students," she says.

"This is an unfair government," Vee adds, fooling around like usual. "I vote anarchy."

"I second your motion," Zady says. "All in favor, say Aye."

"Aye!" About 10 people shout around us, including Bry and I. The four of us start laughing as we walk out of the school doors. The wail of the fire alarm is even louder once we get outside, if that's even possible.

All of the students stand outside, glad to get out of class even if first period just started a few minutes ago. Firetrucks come racing up the hill next to the school. They pull in front of the school and people rush inside to see if there really is a fire. One of the fire fighters stays outside to talk to Mr. JW and Mrs. Kween, the school's superintendent. Ed stands there looking uncomfortable. He looks around and his eyes land on my friends and me. He starts to walk towards us.

"Why is he coming over here?" Bry asks disgustedly. Neither of my siblings likes Ed, and I absolutely despise him.

Ed is Mrs. Kween's cousin. We met him before our mom did at a school dinner. Our school holds family dinners once a month and the faculty always brings their family. Mom had to stay home and work the night we met Ed, so Bry, Cam, and I went by ourselves. Mrs. Kween has always been kind to us but Ed was nasty, plain and simple. When Mrs. Kween wasn't looking he stole food from us, smacked Cam in the back of the head, and hit on Bry. She was 10 at the time and he was 40. When Ed met our mom a month later, he acted as if he had never met us and was a sweet person. She fell for him and looks at him as if he's her entire world. We want her to be happy but whenever she's not around and Ed is, we are completely miserable.

"I don't know, Bry," I say. "But if he stays too long we're gonna have a problem."

Ed walks up to the four of us and eyes Zady and Vee, who tower over him by a whole foot. His face looks like he just tasted something gross. "I thought I told you girls to stop hanging with these barbarians."

I scoff. "I thought you knew that we don't listen to anything you say." Crossing my arms over my chest, I take a step forward. I'm only an inch taller than him so we are pretty much at eye level with each other. "If I had it my way, you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near my mother. The only reason I'm tolerating you is because you make her happy. Don't screw it up for yourself."

Ed growls. Literally growls at me. He takes a step back. "You'll regret saying that, I promise you."

Bry laughs and steps up, towering over him by 8 inches, compared to the inch I have. "You hurt my sister and you'll be sorry. Go back to whatever it is that you do during the day."

Ed growls again and walks back over to his cousin. The firemen that were in the building walk out with soot on their faces. Vee, Zady, Bry, and I walk closer slowly to find out what happened. None of us expected that there was a real fire.

"The Vice Principal's office on the lower floor caught on fire. Luckily Ms. Miraina was not in the building this morning." Ed, Mrs. Kween, and Mr. JW look at each other. There seems to be some sort of disappointment tainting their eyes. Why would they have wanted Ms. Miraina to be in the room?

"Well, I'm glad Tamryn is okay," Mrs. Kween says unconvincingly. "She is my half-sister, after all. What's the damage like and how did the fire start?"

"The office is completely ruined, nothing was able to be recovered. It should be able to be fixed up fairly easily but it's not going to be cheap," the Fireman replies. "The structural support is still okay, but I would recommend sending the students home for the day and take the weekend to fix up that room."

"Thank you, very much," Mr. JW says. He pulls a megaphone, seemingly out of nowhere. "Attention students!" He says. My classmates all get silent. "You are all dismissed. Call parents and make your way home. Have a good weekend!"

Everyone starts to leave. "I'll be right back," I tell the the girls. I run over to Mr. JW who looks like he's about to get into his car. I knock on the window. "Wait! I still don't know what I did wrong!"

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please review! Thanks for reading! I will try to update again soon!


End file.
